1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine scannable forms and systems, and more particularly to a scannable form combining multiple response inputs and numeric value inputs, and a system for scanning such a form.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic scanning machines for scanning preprinted forms represent a time saving aid to the overburdened operator of such a device. The use of scanning machines in conjunction with such forms enables rapid monitoring of items and personnel, and permits more frequent record keeping or testing than might otherwise be considered if an operator had to check the forms manually. Such machines are frequently used to score scholastic test results, tally attendance data, and tally inventory, for example.
Current thinking among educators is that multiple choice tests alone are not sufficient to accurately assess the abilities and performance of students. More emphasis is being placed on related testing means, such as essays and the work supporting problem solutions in mathematics and science, used in conjunction with multiple choice tests to give a better measure of a student's capabilities.
Presently, machine scannable forms do not have the capability to combine a numeric value input, such as the score from a related test, with the results of tallied multiple response inputs, such as from a multiple choice test. Rather, operators of automatic scanning equipment must manually combine numeric values and the tally from multiple response inputs, which is both time consuming and presents an inherent risk of error. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a scannable form that can combine one or more numeric values with the tally derived from multiple response inputs on the form.
A further difficulty in the scholastic testing area occurs when different students are to be held to different standards. For example, if the same test is given to multiple grade levels or more than once to some students, educators may want to provide a result for each student that takes into account that student's grade level or the number of times the test has been taken. Currently, operators of automatic scanning equipment must manually calculate a final result between the number of correct answers and some type of difficulty factor. Thus, an object of the invention is to provide a scannable form that allows for the input of a numeric value and a mathematical operation to be performed between the numeric value and the correct question response.